farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Mystical Groves
| level_req_type1 = player | level_req_amt1 = 15 | cost_curr_type1 = cash | cost_curr_amt1 = 45 }} Mystical Groves is an extension of FarmVille and is the 14th Farm, excluding the expansion farms and mini-farms. You needed to be at experience level 15 or above to use this farm. This farm uses the 12x12 expansion system. __NOWYSIWYG__ __TOC__ Acquisition Mystical Groves was released as part of the Mystical Groves (event). It stated its early access on September 16th, 2013 for players who are willing to pay . It was released for free to all players on September 23rd, 2013. Early Access If you buy early access you will get: # Mystical Groves market items # Access to exclusive Mystical Groves quests & rewards # 1x - Fantasy Starter Pack (consumable) containing: ## 1x - ## 6x - Buildable Parts ## 8x - Treasure Parts ## 1x - LE tree # 1x - Mystical Combine (complete) # Access to three (3) exclusive crops/seeds: ## Fantasy Fires Flower ## Mystical Jasmine Flower ## Shimmercorn # 1x - Majestic Armor Costume (avatar) # 1x - Light Griffin Fledgeling Starting your farm You start your farm of with the following: : Stationary buildings: :: 1x Destiny Bridge (level 0/9) : Purpose buildings: :: 1x Mystical Cellar (100 depth Storage) :: 1x Mystical Coop (with 1x Chicken inside) :: 1x Mystical Garage (1 of 30 parts) :: 1x Mystical Pasture (10 of 30 parts) :: 1x Mystical Orchard (10 of 30 parts) :: 1x Ancient Oak Spirit (Similar to the Tree of Love for the dark rewards from the Destiny Bridge) :: 1x Ancient Willow Spirit (Similar to the Tree of Love for the light rewards from the Destiny Bridge) : Crafting buildings: :: 1x Mystical Stall :: 1x Alchemist's Shop with Siren Song (ready to harvest) :: 1x Apothecary (similar to the Dairy Farm, Yarn Barn and Sweet Shop) : Animals :: 1x Chic Tail Chicken (ready to harvest) :: 1x Luna Pup (ready to harvest) : Trees :: 1x Glowing Portal Tree (ready to harvest) :: 1x Spellbound Willow (ready to harvest : Plots: :: 12x Land plots, with room to add more. : Hidden treasures: :: 2x Small Enchanted Rose Bushes (requires 10 Anti-Thorn Charms ea.) :: 2x Medium Enchanted Rose Bushes (requires 22 Anti-Thorn Charms ea.) :: 1x Large Enchanted Rose Bushes (requires 28 Charmed Clippers ea.) :: 1x Extra Large Enchanted Rose Bushes (requires 42 Charmed Clippers ea.) Mystical Points Mystical Points are the new experience system for Mystical Groves. These are similar to the Spook Point system in Haunted Hollow, Zen Point system in Jade Falls, Cheer Point system in Mistletoe Lane and Fairy Point system in Enchanted Glen. Similarly, you have to get started at Level 1 once again. How to gain Mystical Points Like Sweet Acres and Australia expansion, Mystical Groves has a new scoring system: Mystical Points. You can earn these points in a number of fun ways: # Planting/harvesting Mystical crops/seeds. # Leveling up your Alchemist's Shop. # Crafting in the Apothecary. (like the Dairy and Yarn Barn) # Discovering the Enchanted Rose Bushes. (hidden treasures) # Upgrading the Destiny Bridge. (stationary building) As with previous expansions, all players will start out as Level 1 in Mystical Groves, regardless of your level on your Home Farm or other expansions. Items The following items are locked to Mystical Groves, and cannot be placed on any other farm. Animals= |-| Buildings= |-| Crops= |-| Trees= |-| Vehicles= Beat Mystical Groves Mystical Groves began on October 1st, 2013. Hidden Treasure }} Farm Expansion }} Slideshow See Also Category:Mystical Groves (farm)